favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
GPPC11
Big Big Big Trouble!? Pretty Cure VS Close! (大大大ピンチ！？プリキュアVSクローズ！ Dai Dai Dai Pinchi!? Purikyua tai Kurōzu!) is the eleventh episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Info *Air Date:April 12, 2015 *Previous:Episode 10 *Next:Episode 12 *Opening:Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Ending:Dreaming ☆ Princess Pretty Cure Major Events *Dyspear sends the Cures to a battlefield she created for Close to defeat them. *The Cures receive the Crystal Princess Rods. *The Cures use their new Mode Elegant forms for the first time and perform their group attack Trinity Lumiere. *Close is defeated for good. Synopsis The group meet Dyspear and thinking that if defeating her that will restore everything, Twinkle used Twinkle Humming to attack her but it was actually a clone version. Dyspear scold Close for his failure but he need one last chance and Dyspear allow it and send everyone into the Cage of Despair. Everyone were separated with Yui with Puff and Aroma, who surprised that they spoke and didn't know Haruka is the one who saved her dream. They are soon chased by swordman Zetsuborg and they hide somewhere. Mermaid and Twinkle also fight the Zetsuborg alone with Flora confronting Close, who used his power to grow a wings and attacking her. Mermaid and Twinkle find that Elegant Keys won't work on the Princess Perfume. Yui and the mascot were contacted by Kanata and inform them that he found a Crystal Princess Rod to insert the Elegant Keys. Mermaid and Twinkle manage to defeat Zetsuborg before searching Flora. Flora was overpowered by Close but saved by Mermaid and Twinkle on time. Angered, Close transform into his true form and fight them and wounded them. Yui follow them too see them badly beaten up and inform them about Kanata. The trio were told by Kanata that the Elegant Keys need to insert tnto the Princess Rod and they try to get the power's dream but Close stop it. Yui rush to save Flora from being attack by Close and encourage her to fullfill her dream like she saved her dream, same as like they protecting peoples' dream. They try again to call forth the power and the cages is cracked, which shocked Dyspear and let Kanata send the Rod to the Cures. They used it and transform into a new Mode Elegent with Elegant Keys and perform a new attack called:Trinity Lumiere and defeat Close and he died. The group sent back to academy and they apologize to Yui for not knowing their identities but Yui said it fine because they are friend as they walk back to dorm, meanwhile, at the Dys Dark, Dyspear grab a feather and learned that Close was killed by the Cures, which angering her. Characters *Haruka Haruno/Cure Flora *Minami Kaido/Cure Mermaid *Kirara Amanogawa/Cure Twinkle *Puff *Aroma *Close *Zetsuborg *Dyspear *Yui Nanase *Prince Kanata Trivia * This episode marks the first time since Heartcatch Pretty Cure! that a villain dies, as well as the first time since Heartcatch that the Cures kill a villain. * Shirogane is added to the middle of the opening. Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Episode Category:Episode